


Washington adopts Hamilton right on sight

by fandom_susceptible



Series: Fix-It Fic for Reality but framed as Hamilton because reality would be treason [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Liberty's Kids
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander is a foster kid, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And technically also Jefferson, As the American exchange to Lafayette, But he's in France, But they haven't met, Dad Friend Hercules Mulligan, Exchange Student Lafayette, F/M, George Washington is a Dad, George and Martha as foster parents, Human Disaster Aaron Burr, Human Disaster Alexander Hamilton, I thought of this one night and the whole au just exploded, I'll probably do one-shots throughout this universe, Modern Era, They have no idea, This is like an intro fic, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, Well they do - Freeform, Which is just him being himself tbh, and their parents don't talk about each other's names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_susceptible/pseuds/fandom_susceptible
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is a troublesome child.  His father left, his mother died, he grew up buck-wild - but now he's being offered one more chance.  There's a foster family called the Washingtons that are willing to foster him for his last year in the system.  George offers to let him spend a day in their neighborhood as if it's a normal day with them, and then decide.  This is that day.





	1. Here Comes The General

     "I don't want to force you to do this, Alexander." The old man  said reassuringly. "If you don't want to come live with me and my family, that's fine -"

     "Great.  I'm not going." Alexander said flatly.

     The man looked vaguely amused and just kept talking. " _After_ you spend one day with us.  Just one day.  You'll come home with me tonight and tomorrow we'll behave like it's any other day if you chose to join us.  I've already talked to Mr. Davis, and he said that's perfectly permissible, if you agree to it.  What do you say, Alexander?  Give us a day.  Meet the family, see the neighborhood, and then decide."

     Alexander looked at Mr. Davis and saw only a stern look.  He looked back at Washington and shrugged. "Whatever."

     Unbelievably, Washington smiled. "Wonderful.  How long do you need to get your stuff?"

     Alexander sullenly hefted the bag in his hand. "All right here."

     "Oh, well we'll have to fix that if you decide to stay, for certain." Washington seemed insulted that he had so little and he cast a glare at the social worker.  Mr. Davis glared back - but Alexander watched with interest as after just a moment he dropped his gaze and looked away.  Not many people - if any he could recall - had managed to do that.  He looked back at Washington with speculating respect.

     Washington smiled and beckoned to him. "So, as you know, my name is George Washington.  My wife's name is Martha.  You may call us anything you like, as long as it's nothing too disrespectful or rude.  We didn't expect to get the chance to foster someone so soon, so unfortunately we don't have the choice of your own room or sharing yet, but we'll work double duty to get the second guest room clear for you.  Until then, you'll be sharing a room with the exchange student we're hosting for the year.  He was at the tailor's house when I left, modeling for him."

     "Whatever." Alexander grumbled, sour.  He didn't even have his own room now.

     Washington had to hear his sullenness, but he didn't even address it, which threw Alexander for a loop.  He kept talking, calm and friendly, as they walked out to his old sedan and drove "home".  Alexander tuned him out and watched the route carefully in case he planned to run away later."

     "Well, we're here." Washington announced, pulling in and shutting down the car.

     An older woman with salt-and-pepper hair to contrast her husband's steel-gray waved to them from the garden.  She wiped her hands off and approached as they got out of the car, exchanging a brief kiss and a hug with Washington before smiling at Alexander. "Hello!  I'm Martha.  George said your name was Alexander, is that right?"

     "Alexander Hamilton." Alexander introduced himself obediently, sighing a bit.

     She smiled again. "Welcome.  I hope you'll give us a sincere chance."

     She had seen right through his sullenness and cut down to it and Alexander's eyes snapped up to hers, wide with surprise.  She smiled cleverly and he cleared his throat. "Erm . . . yes ma'am."

     George cleared his throat and then clapped a hand gently on his shoulder. "Come on in.  Martha, the garden can spare you, we just weeded it this morning.  Is Lafayette home?"

     "Yes, I sent him to wash up and start dinner." Martha replied as she opened the door.  Alexander was sandwiched between them as they walked through and he tensed instinctively - but neither of them reacted to it and she just kept talking. "He should be close to done by now.  Lafayette!  How's dinner coming?"

     A handsome young man who was nevertheless very obviously not related to the Washingtons looked up through the window into the kitchen and grinned. "Almost done, madam.  Just chopping up some apples to serve on the side." He spoke carefully and with an accent, but made no error and his bright white grin widened. "I'll have it on the table in a few moments.  Wash up!"

     The Washingtons laughed and George clapped a hand on Alex's shoulder again.  Alexander flinched and he immediately softened and stepped back. "Sorry, son.  Didn't mean to startle you." He apologized, earning another confused glance from Alexander. "Alexander, this is Lafayette.  Lafayette -"

     "Alexander Hamilton," Alexander once again introduced himself, cutting George off.  That was one rebellion he was  _not_ giving up.

     The other youth grinned back at him. "Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de la Fayette." He rattled off with a wave of his knife. "Call me Laf."

     Alexander blinked. "Wait, you're a  _Marquis_?  Is that even still a title?"

     Lafayette laughed. "A very minor one, unless one makes a word for themselves."

     "It's a name for themselves, Lafayette." Martha corrected gently as she moved past him to wash up in the sink behind him.

     He blinked. "Oh, yes, thank you.  English slang." He waved the knife dismissively and went back to chopping.

     George guided Alexander into the kitchen as Martha left it. "We have Lafayette speak English as much as possible, since part of why he came here was intending to learn.  It's only been a few months and he's become quite fluent." He said proudly.

     Alexander snorted. "Whatever.  It's not like French is that hard to learn either."

     "You speak French?" Lafayette asked curiously, glancing back at him as he washed up.  Alexander became uncomfortably aware of how very tall the other teenager was.

     "Oui, autodidacte." Alexander replied offhandedly, drying his hands as George took his place.

     "You sound Parisian." Lafayette sounded amused, though it was hard to tell looking at his back.

     Alexander narrowed his eyes. "Is that a compliment?" he asked warily.

     Lafayette smirked over his shoulder. "What did you think?"

     "Boys, no flirting over the food." George said good-naturedly.

     "I'm not flirting." Alexander protested.

     "I was." Lafayette said shamelessly and grinned when Alexander glared at him.  He lined four plates with apple chunks and balanced them on a tray to walk them out to a dining room, where George and Martha sat down at either end of the table.  There were several chairs left on either side but Alexander wasn't directed to any of them, so he hovered, waiting for Lafayette to pick a seat so he could take the one farthest from him.

     Lafayette put the third plate down right next to George's left hand, and then looked at Alexander. "Well?  Choose a seat, eh?"

     Alexander sat down on Martha's right and Lafayette put his food down in front of him. "Uh, thanks." He said.  He wasn't a complete asshole, after all.  He just didn't like adults.

     George and Martha said grace and then George gestured at their plates with a grin. "Dig in, boys.  Lafayette can show you around town tomorrow, Alexander."

     "Whatever."


	2. LAFAYETTE!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this wasn't supposed to have more than one chapter but it fit better this way

     Alexander woke to a thud and automatically flinched away from it, eyes snapping open to see what had made the noise.  Fortunately or not, it was just Lafayette, hopping down from his upper bunk and utterly ignoring Alex as he pulled out his clothes - with a surprising number of layers.  He did glance towards the other bed before he started to change, though, and seeing Alexander's wide eyes, he grinned. "I'll dress in the bathroom."

     After he left Alexander couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief.  A junior had no fucking right to be that attractive with his shirt off.  Was Lafayette really only 16?  He seemed like he had to be older than that.  Maybe it was the height thing again.

     Lafayette peeked back in the room several minutes later with his hair up in its customary bun.  He paused to squint and try to reflect light off his ring into Alexander's eyes, cackling when he managed it. "Wake up, sleepy head.  Georges and Martha are early risers."

     "I hate you already." Alexander grumbled, shielding his eyes but obediently getting up.  Lafayette closed the door behind him, at least, so Alexander could get dressed without leaving the room in peace.

     Thank Providence for small mercies.

 

* * *

 

 

     After breakfast - at which Alexander learned that everyone took turns doing the dishes, but it was George's turn - Lafayette cornered him before he could just retreat back to their room.  The younger boy grinned down at him. "No no, you are coming with me.  Tour of the neighborhood, yes?  You can't really decide if you like it here if you stay inside all day."

     "Why do you care?" Alexander asked, genuinely surprised.

     He earned a genuine smile from Lafayette. "Because I got lost when I came here, homesick, not knowing any place.  Some showed me around, befriended me.  I was lucky.  But you are as much an immigrant as I am.  The only 'gang' we have in this town are the fucking Neo-Nazis that support your president.  If we get lost we might not survive it."

     Alexander blinked. "And they let people foster here?"

     Lafayette shrugged helplessly. "If it is done in the name of the president or the government, and by white people, it is legal, no?  Immigrants have to stick together these days.  Come with me, I'll show you how to get around safely."

     Alexander had to admit the danger of the neighborhood set his blood rushing and actually brightened his opinion of the place.  At least it couldn't be boring here in Revolution, New York. "Okay.  Sure.  Let me grab my bag."

     "I'll see you on the other side of the fence." Lafayette grinned and waved, darting off.  He seemed to do everything quickly, he could actually keep up with Alexander's brain, which certainly earned him some respect.

     It only took him a minute to grab the bag, though he couldn't quite vault the fence as Lafayette had done.  He just wasn't quite tall enough - it was an unusually tall fence, but it was chain link, probably for the garden.  He made sure to lock the gate behind him. "So where are we going?" He asked.

     Lafayette grinned. "First this street, then everything else.  You see the purple house down there?" He indicated it on the end of the block. "That is Hercules Mulligan's.  If you need someone scary to walk with you, ask him.  He is very sweet.  Next door to us, of course, belongs to Aaron Burr, he graduated only last year, an orphan who aged out of the system, whatever the hell that means, since nobody bothered to explain the phrase to me.  Across the street is the Schuylers, the father is part of the town council.  The eldest sister Angelica is a good friend of mine, she is in college, she has two little sisters.  Eliza is our age, Peggy is a freshman this year.  Charles Lee lives next door to them, he's another councilman, a fucking Nazi if you ask Georges." He flicked a hand back at the Washington house to indicate who he meant. "Georges is the mayor, by the way."

     "My new foster 'dad' is the fucking mayor of a town full of Neo-Nazis?" Alexander exclaimed, double-taking at him.

    Lafayette looked horrified. "No no no, yes but no, he is the mayor but he is trying to  _crush_ these Nazis."

     Alexander was quiet for a long minute, staring at him, then the house, then the street.  A slow grin spread across his face. "I fucking love it here.  Who else should I know about?"

     "James Reynolds lives over there," Lafayette continued happily. "His girlfriend Maria lives next door." He pursed his lips and then shook his head. "Non, Lafayette, gossip later." He muttered, obviously to himself. "Samuel Seabury lives two houses down from us, and I think that's everyone who actually lives on this street.  We're right on the edge of the 'high class' district, though, you can see the heights up the road.  There are some people from there who cause a problem."

     "Like who?" Alexander asked eagerly.

     "I hear Thomas Jefferson was a nuisance," Lafayette shrugged. "He was the American exchange for me, though, I have not met him.  No one seems to like James Madison, but I am not certain why, I have never heard him utter a harsh word; he is so sick always it would be difficult to do!  Oh, there is the other George, though, who quietly supports the behavior of the Nazis here.  There's an undercover gang led by a man named 'King' who is so obviously George Rey no one is fooled but no one can prove it.  We try to stay out of his sight unless Hercules or George Washington is with us."

     Alexander stopped him. "Who the hell is 'we'?"

     "Usually?  Me, John, Angelica, and sometimes Eliza if she wants to come.  Now you will probably join us." Lafayette slung an arm around his shoulders, smirking down at him. "Oh yes there is also Benjamin Franklin, the librarian, he lives at the other block end by the heights, he is old but very fun.  Like a big child in many ways.  You should not talk to -"

     "I'll talk to whoever I damn well want to talk to." Alexander shrugged him off. "I'll make my own friends, thanks." He added coldly.

     Lafayette raised his hands in surrender. "Do say I did not try to warn you." He paused and then frowned at himself. ". . .That's not right."

     Despite himself Alexander softened, rolling his eyes. "It's 'don't say I didn't warn you'."

     "Oh." Lafayette seemed to file that away and then grinned. "Thank you.  Almost everyone is away for the weekend, which is part of why Georges wanted to bring you here today, so you would not be overwhelmed.  Come, let me show you to the fun block with the library and the park." He grabbed Alexander's arm gently and tugged him along.

     For once, Alexander just let himself be dragged, grinning.  He could actually like it here.


End file.
